


【欲】

by C_CD_i



Category: Dada的车
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_CD_i/pseuds/C_CD_i





	【欲】

他撕咬着我的胸部，手上的茧子滑过我的腰，惹出一串颤栗。  
“这么敏感吗？”他似笑非笑。  
“不该动的地方就别动。”我用脚抵住他的胸膛，眼里是褪不去的情意。  
“啧，怎么还不开心了。”他顺势在我脚踝亲一口，然后封住我的唇。

我不太乐意别人碰我的腰，和大腿内侧。不知道是怎么长的，反正就是一碰就痒。因此我很讨厌别人在做爱的时候去抚摸我的腰和腿，大家也不过是解决下上脑的精虫，麻利完事儿就得了。  
我得在23:00前回家的。

每次我这样说的时候他们总会嗤笑一声，然后让我别开玩笑了。  
“现在是8:46，你觉得来得及吗。”  
他是唯一不同说辞的人。  
“也许吧，这得看你。”

不得不赞同的是他令我舒服了。温柔的亲吻，带点狠的侵略，恰到好处的情话和温柔，让我差一点以为要相守一生。  
差一点而已，我看了眼时间，22:15。

“还有15分钟够吗。我到家要半小时。”  
“宝贝，那可能不够——也许我可以开车送你？会比较快点。”  
他的眼睛很好看，眉眼间像极了谁。反正是我喜欢的类型。  
我在自己的轻喘中去寻求他的拥吻。  
偶尔彻夜不归没问题。我想。

温柔乡在23:27分关门。他抱我去清理，然后给我一个不带情欲的吻。  
“你很好看——也很性感。”  
“谢谢。能帮我拿下烟吗？在左边的裤子口袋里。”  
他递过来，顺手蹭了一根。  
“万宝路——挺有趣。”  
“嗯哼？”   
“Men always remember love because of romance only.”  
男人总因浪漫记住爱情。哦，我该说这该死的爱情，还是这该死的男人。

“你知道吗？”我留住最后一口。  
“什么？”  
“我是孤儿。”我吸住最后一口烟，将烟头狠狠碾在烟灰缸里，然后去啃咬他的唇。烟雾从我们嘴里上升，伴着暧昧和不正当关系充斥满房间。

“真是个磨人的小妖精。”  
妖精——很多人这么说过我，唯有这次我没有动气，也许是他说爱我时太过认真，让我信以为真。

我就是一滩水，我要化在你身上，融进你的血肉，看看你最心里的秘密。那是你亲手封闭的地方，宛如十八层地狱，放出的是你一个人的恶魔。  
你在我身上播种，不知轻重冲撞我，爱死我的求饶和索取。你的手摩挲我的眉，我的唇，我的腰，说我真甜，你真想艹死我。  
我在你怀里颠地不知人间正道，回你一句那就艹死我。

你趴在我背上，亲吻我的耳朵，深入耳廓。你说“你很像。”  
“我可不是。”我气喘吁吁，艰难地蹦出字句。你愈发地欺负我。

最后的时候，你与我毫无阻隔的摩擦。你在我右耳说：“给我生个孩子。”


End file.
